Fragile
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Sebuah kertas kecil mengubah takdir ketiga pria yang saling mencintai.


**Satu sad fanfic dari saya, semua kalian semua suka :D**

* * *

.

Fragile

Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

By: Nanami-Kun

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Selasa, 14 Februari 2011, pukul 23.00_**

Angin musim dingin berhembus dengan kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun berwarna kuning kecoklatan ke berbagai penjuru mata angin. Terdengar pula gesekan pada setiap ranting-ranting kering yang masih setia menempel pada batang pohonnya. Saat ini jam telah menunjuk pukul lima sore, namun setiap sisi dari kota London terasa sunyi dan sepi. Semua warganya sudah memasuki rumah masing-masing, tahu jika akan datang serangan musim dingin dalam jangka waktu yang dekat.

Kembali sang angin berhembus, dan kini ia menerbangkan sehelai kertas berwarna _broken white_ yang sudah kumal habis diremas tangan dan telah ditulisi sesuatu, terlihat dari banyaknya corat-coret pena yang nampak di permukaannya. Seakan kertas tersebut telah dibuang, namun karena ringan terbawa angin.

Kertas kusam tersebut mendarat tanpa suara di dekat sebuah bangku taman. Di bangku tersebut duduk seorang laki-laki yang berusia sekitar sembilan belas tahun dengan _earphone _terpasang di telinganya. Ia tinggi, rambut pirang agak pucat, mata berwarna _aquamarine_, dan menggunakan jaket _bomber_ bertuliskan tim basket kesayangannya yang saat ini sedang dalam masa paceklik, _**LA Lakers**_. Sepertinya lelaki itu menyadari kedatangan kertas kusam tersebut karena ia kini memungutnya.

"Hm? Apa ini? Puisi?Halaman buku harian yang hilang?" Ia berbicara pada diri sendiri dengan penuh penasaran. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuknya menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sendiri. Jelas sekali kertas itu dipenuhi oleh sebuah puisi. Cinta, sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Lelaki itu segera mengalihkan diri dari kertas yang baru seperempatnya ia baca menuju sumber suara yang berisik itu. Kini, tepat di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria bermata hijau terang dengan alis yang cukup tebal, beserta wajah yang entah mengapa dipenuhi semburat merah.

"Jangan dibaca."

Lelaki penggemar _**LA Lakers**_ yang baru membaca seperempat bagian dari puisi tersebut terdiam cukup lama. "Tapi ini puisi yang bagus." Ia membuka mulutnya yang terlihat pucat karena suhu yang mendekati minus.

"Aku tidak peduli. Jangan dibaca."

"Tapi aku sudah membacanya."

Pria bermata hijau terang yang tadi menghampiri segera terdiam. Kulitnya yang pucat mempertegas warna merah yang kini kembali nampak di permukaan wajah pria itu. Bibirnya yang tipis terlihat bergetar-getar, bukan karena kedinginan melainkan karena dia tidak tahu mau bicara apa lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati orang asing di hadapannya.

"Sampai mana kau membacanya?" Kontak mata terjadi di antara mereka, melibatkan tatapan tajam sang pemuda dengan aksen _British _yang kental dan lelaki bermata _aqua_ yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Baru seperempatnya. Mau kulanjutkan."

"Kau tak perlu melanjutkannya."

"Ini puisi yang bagus. Biarkan aku membacanya."

"Kau tak akan suka. Orang Amerika tak pernah suka sastra`kan?"

"_Well_, berarti kau harus ke sana sekali-sekali. Kupikir orang Inggris dapat menjaga tata kramanya dengan baik."

"Aku bisa. Dan ini bukan menyangkut tata krama, namun menyangkut kertas sialan yang kau bawa-bawa itu."

"Dan apa hubungannya kertas ini denganmu, _Sir_?"

"Jangan bicara dengan aksen sok Inggris, bocah. Kertas itu adalah sampah. Aku tidak butuh lagi, puisi itu memuakkan."

"… Yah, berhubung kau sudah tak butuh lagi, bolehkah aku memiliki sampah ini kalau begitu?"

Seketika juga sang _British_ terdiam. Ia sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakannya merupakan sebuah salah besar, dan kini… ia dibuat berpikir lebih keras, karena setiap ucapan yang ia keluarkan akan berdampak pada 'hak milik' surat itu.

Sang pemuda bermata hijau mendesah, "Kalau aku bilang 'tidak', bagaimana?" Ia bertanya dengan tatapan memohon ke pada pria di depannya. Setiap inci dari tubuhnya meminta supaya kertas itu dikembalikan padanya, dan mata hijau itu… mata hijau yang berbicara lebih dari bibir, mata hijau yang menceritakan sepenggal kisah tentang sang empunya.

"Hmm…," Desahan keluar dari mulut pemuda Amerika. Pria Inggris dihadapannya ini benar-benar sungguh-sungguh rupanya. Segera ia ulurkan kertas itu pada sang _British_ sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ambil saja, deh. Kau kelihatannya lebih memerlukannya daripada aku." ujar pria itu. Segera pemuda dari benua biru menatapnya dengan penuh terima kasih dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima kertas itu sebelum…

"Tapi biarkan aku membacanya dulu!"

… sebelum orang Amerika di hadapannya meminta hal itu. Seketika ekspresi pemuda bermata hijau berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Namun apa mau di kata, paling tidak pria itu mau memberikan kertas itu padanya`kan?

"Baik, baik. Sepuluh detik!" Dengan gusar sang _British _mempererat syalnya. "_Thanks_." balas sang pemuda Amerika. Ia segera mencari bait yang terpotong saat ia baca dengan semangat. Sayang, baru sedetik ia menemukannya, si pemuda Inggris segera berteriak,"Cukup. Sudah sepuluh detik!" Ia menyambar kertas itu dari tangan pemuda Amerika.

"Hei, itu tidak adil! Baru satu detik!" protes si pemuda Amerika. Sang pemuda bermata hijau tertawa menghina."_Time is money_. Aku harus segera pergi. Tidak adakah yang bilang padamu jika waktu di Amerika sana berbeda dengan di Inggris? Satu detik di sana sama dengan sepuluh detik di sini."

Dengan cemberut, lelaki pecinta _**LA Lakers**_ membalas,"Sepertinya hal itu hanya berlaku padamu, _Sir_?" Segera sang _British_ tertawa dengan penuh sopan santun. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia berbalik dan hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya entah ke mana sebelum suara pemuda Amerika tadi memecah keheningan,

"Hei, namaku Alfred. Kau?"

Sang pemuda Inggris segera berbalik dan memberikan tatapan membius pada pemuda Amerika di hadapannya.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi, Arthur?"

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Arthur dihiasi rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"Kuharap, ya. Aku tak pernah berdebat seseru ini dengan seorang _bloody moron_ sebelumnya."

Seketika itu juga terdengar gelak tawa dari seorang lelaki Amerika bernama Alfred. Ia menatap Arthur dengan lekat-lekat, dan semburat merah kembali terlukis pada pipi, bukan hanya Arthur, namun Alfred juga.

"Kau tahu, matamu itu jernih sekali tahu." puji Alfred pada Arthur dengan suara agak keras. Arthur memaksa untuk menahan senyumnya dan memperlihatkan tatapan ketus, meski semburat itu tak dapat ia hilangkan dari wajahnya. "Aku harus pergi! _Bye_!"

Keduanya melambaikan tangan.

"_Bye._"

Keduanya berbalik arah menuju penjuru mata angin yang berbeda. Angin musim dingin ikut menyertai mereka, mematri kenangan indah barusan lekat-lekat pada kedua lelaki itu karena kenangan itu tak akan terulang lagi.

Dan karena lewat pertemuan itu mereka dapat merasakan sesuatu menyelinap dalam hati mereka.

.

.

* * *

Fragile

* * *

.

_**Rabu, 15 Ferbuari 2011, pukul 08.10**_

Pagi hari telah datang dan sang surya dengan percaya diri menyinari setiap sudut kota London yang baru saja diterpa hujan salju yang kencang semalaman. Sinarnya yang menginspirasi banyak orang perlahan-lahan mencairkan setiap es yang ada di penjuru kota, menembus kulit manusia dan membelai lembut tulang mereka, meminta mereka supaya memulai ritual harian mereka.

Dan kini, duduklah dengan sebuah mangkuk sereal dan segelas susu, sang pahlawan, Alfred F. Jones sambil memegangi buntalan koran yang baru saja datang. Alfred sebenarnya bukan tipikal bapak-bapak atau om-om yang sering atau malah setiap hari membaca koran, namun ia tetap ingin tahu isu di luar sana. Lewat internet atau televisi belum cukup baginya.

Dengan semangat ia meraih sesendok besar sereal dan hendak melahapnya sebelum ia membaca sebuah judul berita di pojok kanan atas.

_**SEORANG KAKAK TEGA MEMBUNUH ADIK KANDUNGNYA.**_

Alfred tersedak bahkan sembelum menjejalkan sereal itu ke mulutnya.

"Apa-apaan." Dengan serius Alfred mulai membaca setiap suku kata pada berita yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

**Selasa, 14 Ferbuari 2011, telah terjadi sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Korban ditemukan dalam apartemennya di London. Korban yang diketahui bernama lengkap Arthur Kirkland itu terbujur kaku di kamar tidurnya dengan tangan mendekap sehelai kertas. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka sayatan benda tajam. Belakangan diketahui jika Arthur telah dibunuh dengan keji oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri yang berinisial SK lewat secarik surat yang telah SK tinggalkan di pintu depan apartemen. SK sendiri masih belum diketahui keberadaannya. Warga diminta untuk berhati-hati. Hingga saat ini, kasusnya masih diproses oleh pihak kepolisisan. **

"Apa?"

Wajah Alfred seketika berubah menjadi pucat. Pupil aquanya membesar dan keringat mengalir deras di dahinya. Ia benar-benar syok setelah membaca berita itu.

"_**Hei, namaku Alfred. Kau?"**_

"_**Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."**_

_Tunggu, apa… apa korban itu benar-benar Arthur yang aku kenal? _

_Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Baru kemarin kami berkenalan. baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Mana mungkin Tuhan merenggutnya secepat itu?_

_Pasti bukan Arthur-__**ku**__. Bukan, bukan. Kemarin itu adalah mata terjernih yang kulihat. Dia manis dan tampan, kulitnya pucat dan terlihat lembut sekali, dan alisnya tebal namun menawan. Dan puisinya bagus, meski aku belum selesai membacanya._

_Aku yakin bukan dia. Jangan, jangan dia. Meski baru pertama bertemu, aku merasa senang jika berbicara dengannya. Seakan kami teman lama yang bertemu kembali. Dan, dan dia berharap untuk bertemu denganku lagi. Jadi dia __**tidak boleh**__ mati._

_Tidak boleh sebelum kami bertemu lagi._

Alfred meraih _plaid skirt_ berwarna merah miliknya dan segera ia kenakan dengan perasaan tak keruan. Tangannya meremas surat kabar yang telah memberinya kabar terburuk sepanjang hidup Alfred, dan dengan kemarahan yang memuncak ia melemparkan surat kabar itu ke dalam tong sampah terdekat.

Alfred berusaha untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan setiap detik yang seharusnya ia curahkan pada Arthur. Pada seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata hijau cemerlang. Pada seseorang dengan wajah bertensi tinggi dan beralis tebal. Pada pria yang baru saja ia temui tadi malam, tepat ketika Valentine.

Pada pria yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya, Alfred tak akan menyerah.

.

_._

* * *

Fragile

* * *

.

_**Selasa, 14 Ferbuari 2011, pukul 22.05**_

"Snack_, lalu tehnya jangan sampai lupa, Arthur."_

Scott menarik nafas perlahan. Sudah pukul sembilan lebih empat puluh lima menit dan adiknya yang terkecil belum pulang juga. Yah, meski Arthur sudah dewasa, Scott sebagai kakak tetap saja tidak suka jika adiknya keluyuran malam-malam. Stamina Arthur berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan.

Arthur harus lebih banyak beristirahat, itu kata dokter pada Scott.

Kepulan asap rokok yang Scott hisap membumbung ke udara yang terasa dingin menusuk. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada adiknya sekarang. Meski ia adalah kakak yang jarang; bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada sang adik, Scott tetaplah seorang kakak bagi Arthur. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak khawatir pada adiknya?

Meski Scott sendiri sering memperlakukan Arthur dengan keras, namun rasanya Arthur tetap aman. Adiknya aman jika Scott terus memperhatikannya. Adiknya aman jika hanya dengan Scott semata. Arthur merasa aman hanya bersama Scott.

Hanya dengan Scott.

Akhirnya Scott memutuskan untuk mencari adiknya. Segera ia menjamah jaket kulitnya dan segera ia kenakan. Dengan santai ia membuka pintu apartemen dan melangkah keluar dengan pasti sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar. Memang malam itu adalah Valentine, namun karena hujan salju, jalanan menjadi sepi. Seketika itu juga Scott merasa tolol karena meminta adiknya untuk membelikan ia teh dan _snack_. Dengan sigap ia melangkah pergi dari kompleks apartemennya dan menuju taman tempat Arthur biasa meluangkan waktu untuk menulis puisi-puisi yang indah yang akan ia bacakan di depan Scott.

Dan itu adalah aktivitas yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Hanya Arthur dan Scott saja.

.

.

* * *

Fragile

* * *

.

_**Selasa, 14 Februari 2011, pukul 22.26**_

Arthur meraih buku berwarna merah marun tempat ia biasa menuliskan puisinya. Saat ini suasana hatinya sedang 'pas' untuknya menulis puisi. Tangan Arthur meraih pena kesayangannya dan segera hendak menulis sebelum sudut matanya menangkap sosok pria itu. Pria dengan _bomber_ _**LA Lakers**_. Tanpa sadar, Arthur tak dapat memalingkan mata dari sosok pria itu. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia terperangkap pada seseorang selain kakaknya yang sungguh tampan.

Rambut pirang, mata _aquamarine_ yang menawan, tubuh tegap dan tinggi, dan kacamatanya yang justru menambah ketampanan pria itu telah berhasil membuat Arthur berdebar tak keruan hanya dalam sekali pandang. Hal itu tidak pernah terjadi pada Arthur selain ketika ia menatap Scott.

Arthur segera meraih penanya dan mulai mengarang puisi dengan lelaki tak dikenal itu sebagai porosnya. Hembusan angin tak dirasakan Arthur yang telah tenggelam dalam euforianya sendiri. Terkadang Arthur mencuri pandang pada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang baru saja menjadi poros hidupnya, setelah sebelumnya posisi itu telah ditempati oleh Scott.

Dan kali ini Arthur membuat sebuah puisi tentang pria berkacamata tersebut.

Bukan tentang Scott.

.

.

* * *

Fragile

* * *

.

_**Selasa, 14 Februari 2011, pukul 22.28**_

Goresan pena tersebut dapat dirasakan oleh Scott dari jauh. Ia menemukan sosok adiknya tengah menulis puisi, dan Arthur terlihat sungguh utuh. Seakan ia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya, _soulmate_. Scott yakin jika puisi tersebut akan jadi puisi terindah buatan Arthur. Ia terlihat membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati, sepenuh jiwa. Semuanya.

Scott tahu, bahwa ia bukan lagi menjadi titik poros dunia milik Arthur.

Dan kini Scott merasa perlu meluruskan semuanya, mulai dari Arthur.

.

* * *

Fragile

* * *

.

_**Rabu, 15 Ferbuari 2011, pukul 08.34**_

"Ugh."

Kaki kiri Alfred terantuk trotoar. Ia tak mampu mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Dia linglung, dia kelelahan. Dia **kacau**.

Sejauh apapun ia berjalan, ia merasa tak sampai-sampai juga. Pikiran Alfred tidak pada tempatnya. Ia tak mampu berkonsentrasi sama sekali pada tujuan utamanya. Yang ia lihat hanya bayangan seorang Arthur Kirkland, dengan syalnya dan jaket berwarna cokelat, berdiri di hadapannya.

Tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Arthur…" Alfred mendesis dengan senyum mengembang. "Sudah kuduga kau masih hidup…" Beberapa orang melihat ke arah Alfred dengan tatapan aneh, namun tidak Alfred gubris. "Arthur, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, tahu. Yah, meski kemarin kita baru bertemu…" Langkah kaki Alfred mulai gontai dan tak pasti. Beberapa kali ia nyaris jatuh. Meski ia sempat ditawari pertolongan oleh orang lain, ia tetap menolak dan melangkah. Melangkah mengikuti punggung Arthur yang terlihat semakin dekat. Semakin mudah untuk diraih.

Lalu berhenti.

Alfred terhenyak. "Kenapa berhenti, Arthur?" Yang dipanggil menengok dan tersenyum simpul. Ia menunjuk ke kanan dan Alfred segera menengok ke sana. Hanya beberapa meter dari situ sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Alfred segera mencari-cari Arthur yang baru saja menuntunnya ke tengah jalan raya. Ia tak dapat menemukannya. Alfred terjatuh dan sekujur tubuhnya menggigil.

_Apa aku… berhalusinasi?_

Ia menengok ke seberang dan melihat banyak orang menutup wajah dan mulut mereka, sedangkan yang lain meneriaki sang supir truk supaya berhenti. Alfred memegang kepalanya seakan ia akan meledak.

"Berhenti! Aku mohon, berhenti! Enyahlah!"

Namun tak ada yang mau berhenti. Baik orang-orang yang menatapnya dari jauh dengan nanar, sang supir truk itu, dan tubuhnya yang bergetar tak keruan…

Tak ada yang mau berhenti.

Begitu juga dengan bayangan Arthur yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Tak ada yang mau enyah.

Alfred menatap langit dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kumohon…"

Dan setelah itu terjadi sebuah tabrakan yang tak terelakkan, menghancurkan tubuh Alfred seketika, meruntuhkan segala bayangannya tentang Arthur.

.

* * *

Fragile

* * *

.

_**Rabu, 15 Ferbuari 2011, pukul 08.40**_

Scott tersenyum dalam hati.

_Enyahlah sana. Sampaikan salamku pada Arthur._

Dengan santai ia mengambil sebuah pistol yang telah ia siapkan di dalam tasnya. Sesaat ia menatap ke jalanan tempat tubuh Alfred berceceran, lalu kembali pada pistolnya.

"Kalau aku bunuh diri… aku akan masuk neraka`kan?" Ia berujar pada dirinya sendiri. Segera ia arahkan moncong senjata api itu tepat di pelipisnya. Jarinya sudah siap menarik pelatuk, begitu juga dengan Scott yang sudah siap menghadapi ajalnya.

_Tapi mungkin neraka lebih baik daripada bertemu dengan Arthur dan pria ini._

Scott menutup matanya dan tersenyum sambil menghisap rokok terakhirnya.

Ia menarik pelatuknya dengan pasti dan terdengarlah bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

Semuanya tuntas.

.

.

* * *

.

_**Selasa, 14 Februari 2011, pukul 22.57**_

Kertas _broken white_ itu terbang meluncur.

Meluncur mengubah takdir tiga pria yang saling mencinta.

.

.

.

_End_

* * *

Ehem.

Sad lagi, deh ^^.Entah kenapa saya suka aja dengan yang sad begini. Semoga pada bisa mengerti maksud saya, ya. Kalau belum, nanti saya jelasin lewat PM. Tapi pasti pada udah ngerti ._.

Kenapa judulnya _Fragile_? Karena menurut saya hidup manusia itu rapuh, jadi, ya itu maksudnya. Begitu juga sama perasaan manusia, makanya menurut saya emang cocoknya diberi judul _Fragile_. Makasih udah mau baca ni ff, ya :D

Kalau berniat review, review aja, boleh kritik, saran, pujian (ngarep), dll. Kalau mau PM juga boleh :D, apalagi nge-fav*ditabok*


End file.
